Souvenir, ou comment réunir le passé et le présent
by Poisson.SFI
Summary: Hop un p'tit one-shot pour la Saint Valentin, pas d'enquête les cocos. C'est du Jibbs et Tiva, " as usual " ! Bonne lecture.


Coucou vous tous ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic de shippeuse, pour la Saint Valentin !

Pas de spoilers, du ship en veux-tu en voilà ( Tiva et Jibbs, bien sur )

Je ne possède malheureusement pas NCIS ni Gibbs que j'aime.

Quelques petits indices, l'italique c'est flashback, et c'est comme vous le remarquerez écris à la première personne qui est Jenny.

Bonne lecture !

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Oui, mes agents, enfin ceux de Jethro étaient arrivés à leurs horaires, matinaux pour certains, inutile de préciser les autres, enfin l'autre et unique horaire qui était bien évidemment celui de l'agent spécial DiNozzo, qui malgré les apparences était sans doute le meilleur après son patron. Après tout, tant qu'il est sur le terrain, personne ne le surpasse, mais selon le Docteur Mallard, Tony ressemble de plus en plus, au fil du temps, à Jethro. Mais bien entendu, il n'avait pas les mêmes tempes joliment grisonnantes, les mêmes mimiques et gestes qui faisaient partie de son charme, et ses yeux, si bleus et perçants. Je remarquai alors que Ziva n'était pas encore remontée de chez notre laborantine. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient très bien depuis que la jeune gothique avait accepté la présence de celle que j'avais fait venir d'Israël, et je supposais que David était descendu à la demande d'Abby, sûrement pour parler de la fête qui avait lieu en ce jour assez spécial, il fallait le dire. En effet, nous étions le quatorze février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, qui était tombé, par manque de chance – ou pas – un jeudi cette semaine, ce qui signifiait que tout le monde devait travailler. « Il ne manque plus qu'un crime pour parachever la journée », pensais-je du haut de l'escalier qui menait à mon bureau, faisant mine d'observer les bureaux d'espace partagé qui se trouvaient sous mes yeux.

Mon regard s'arrêta alors sur l'emplacement qu'occupait il y a encore quelques mois l'agent Cassidy, et son équipe. Cette affaire remua une bonne partie de l'agence, et fut très difficile à gérer du côté média, mais encore plus du côté intérieur. L'équipe de Paula, et Paula elle-même faisaient partie de la vie du NCIS, et la jeune femme était elle-même une personne de confiance, avec laquelle il était très facile de travailler. C'était aussi une amie pour moi, même si je ne pouvais laisser mes sentiments envers elle apparents. Les chamailleries qui avaient lieu entre elle et Ziva après la .. mort de ses hommes faisaient sourire Tony. « La brune contre la blonde » s'amusait-il à lancer pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je me rappelle parfaitement de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux dans l'open space de la team de Gibbs.

_DiNozzo était assis à son bureau, ou plutôt affalé sur son bureau en train de regarder Paula et Ziva se fusillant du regard. Jethro n'était pas encore remonté de sa visite chez Ducky qui avait put déterminer quelques précisions sur les restes de la bombe humaine retrouvée sur les lieux de l'explosion. Ziva marmonnait quelque chose en hébreux, sous le regard bleu de l'agent Cassidy qui était assise à la place de McGee.__ Alors qu'il lançait une énième boulette de papier en direction de la poubelle se trouvant à côté du bureau du bleu, l'italien tenta pour la dixième fois peut-être de détendre les deux jeunes femmes l'entourant._

_« - Dites moi.. L'atmosphère est tendue comme un stri.. » Il fut interrompu par une irruption du patron accompagnée d'une tape derrière la tête._

_« - Depuis quand on parle de sous-vêtements au bureau, DiNozzo ? »_

Je pus sentir le sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres à l'évocation de cette pensée, qui illustrait parfaitement mon espèce de famille, sur laquelle je m'efforçais toujours tant bien que mal de garder un œil malgré mon poste très… prenant. Décidemment, je me demandais bien ce qui ce passerait si cette équipe se verrait séparée. Elle était le cœur de l'agence et on ne pouvait qu'en être fière, en tant que directeur, pensais-je, toujours appuyée sur la rambarde qui surmontait le NCIS. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mon bureau pour préparer une conversation au MTAC, mon téléphone sonna et je me hâtai de décrocher.

« - Jenny ?

- Oui Ziva ?

- Tu ne veux pas descendre nous voir ? »

J'entendis le bruit signifiant que la conversation avait été mise en haut-parleur, sûrement par Gibbs.

« - Jethro ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer par Ziva pour me parler. Plaisantai-je d'un ton léger.

- Descend avec nous Jen, c'est l'heure de déjeuner et McGee est parti acheter du chinois avec Abby. »

Après avoir raccroché mon portable et attrapé un dossier sur lequel j'avais encore quelques détails à régler avant ma conférence, je signalai à Cynthia qui était toujours assise à son bureau pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur que je descendais prendre une _pause déjeuné. _Elle me répondit par un bref hochement de tête et je me dirigeai d'un pas énergique vers l'escalier. Alors que je descendais les marches, Ziva se leva et alla s'installer au bureau de DiNozzo, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Je ne pus que constater depuis l'arrivée de la jeune israélienne que les deux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, malgré leur caractère opposé. Après tout, l'expression comme chien et chat leur convenait plutôt bien.

Arrivée en bas des marches, Jethro se leva de son siège et apporta une chaise qui se trouvait derrière, pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Le gratifiant d'un sourire, j'interceptai le fauteuil à roulettes sous les yeux des deux agents de Gibbs et m'installa confortablement au bout du bureau de mon ancien amant, de façon à pouvoir tout aussi bien discuter avec Ziva et Tony qu'avec Jethro, et bientôt McGee accompagné de la gothique hystérique. Gibbs vint alors s'assoir a mes cotés avant de sortir son téléphone et de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait parc cœur. Il me tendit l'appareil qui était en train de sonner.

« - Agent McGee.

- McGee, c'est le Directeur.

- Oh, bonjour Directeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

J'entendis alors Abby rire derrière la voix de son ami, apparemment il ne recevait pas souvent d'appels de ma part, du moins pas du portable de leur patron, je pus déterminer ça au ton surpris dans sa voix qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez parti acheter du chinois ?

- Euh.. bah.. oui en effet..

Je laissai échapper un petit éclat de rire, amusée de la surprise de mon agent.

- Pourriez-vous me prendre un menu classique, agent McGee. Mettez la note sur le compte du NCIS.

- Bien sûr Directeur. »

Le bip distinctif signifiant que le jeune homme avait raccroché retentît à mon oreille. Je rendis son téléphone à Jethro, qui regardait vaguement ses deux autres agents qui se chamaillait gentiment. Ziva était assise d'un côté du bureau de l'agent DiNozzo, et ce dernier s'amusait à apprendre à sa coéquipière, certaines de nos nombreuses expressions idiomatiques. Ce spectacle me fit sourire, ces deux là était relié par un lien qui semblait invisible, une complicité dont on ne voyait que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, soupçonnais-je. Je me penchai alors vers l'oreille de l'agent spécial qui se trouvait à mes côtés afin de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

« - Ils ne te rappellent personne ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, mais plongea son regard azur dans le mien, et je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris de qui je voulais parler. Ducky en faisait souvent la remarque, d'ailleurs. Un épisode de ce genre me revint alors en mémoire.

_J'étais descendu dans la salle d'autopsie du Docteur Mallard, après avoir eu une conversation plus qu'animée avec le procureur afin de fournir un mandat à McGee qui n'arrivait pas à tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que les secrétaires du cabinet. Il était alors venu me voir, me précisant que son patron n'allait pas aimer le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas ce fameux mandat en sa possession. Je tenais son maudit bout de papier dans la main, mais il n'était pas à son bureau, ni chez Abby apparemment. Supposant que l'équipe de Jethro ne pouvait se trouver qu'en autopsie, je me dépêchai de descendre les rejoindre. Alors que j'étais sur le pas de la porte, j'entendis l'agent spécial DiNozzo et l'officier David se disputer, enfin se taquiner -comme à leur habitude-, au dessus d'un corps de la morgue pendant que le docteur et son assistant Palmer expliquaient tranquillement à Gibbs et à l'agent qu'on surnommait le bleu la cause de la mort et tout le tintamarre. Appuyée sur les montants en fer des portes, je vis Jethro se retourner tout doucement vers les deux membres de l'équipe qui débattaient farouchement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire mot, Ducky lui dit alors, assez clairement pour que les deux agités et moi puissions entendre._

_« - Halala, ils me rappellent le Directeur et toi, avant Paris. »_

_Tony et Ziva se dévisagèrent, l'air surpris et confus, et éclatèrent de rire. Je souris et m'avançai vers la table où reposait le corps d'un marine sujet de l'enquête, fourrant le mandat pour lequel j'étais descendue dans la poche de McGee._

Le tintement distinctif annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes rêveries, et je sursautai sous le regard amusé de Jethro, rapidement imité par les deux agents qui étaient assis plus loin. Alors que Tony se levait pour aller à la rencontre de son coéquipier qui avait plusieurs sacs en papier accrochés aux mains, l'odorat et l'œil aiguisés par l'apparition dans son champ de vision du déjeuner. Il s'approcha rapidement du pauvre McGee, auquel il chipa uniquement sa part, et qu'il laissa faire son chemin jusqu'à l'open space titubant.

« - Jackpot McGeek ! » cria-t-il en brandissant un paquet en carton de nouilles sautées.

Ziva me lança un regard, levant les yeux au ciel devant son ami qu'elle devait sans doute babysitter. Je lui répondis silencieusement, plus qu'hilare, alors qu'un sourire se peignit sur le visage de l'officier du Mossad. Elle soupira et suivi fixement avec un air autoritaire l'agent spécial, qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement le jeune italien.

« - Tu ne veux pas aider Timmy, Tony ? »

En effet, le bleu zigzaguait maladroitement dans l'allée depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et cela me fit sourire. Ca ressemblait tellement au quotidien de l'équipe que c'en était comique.

Sous la pression du regard de Ziva, DiNozzo se leva, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le bureau où moi et Gibbs étions tranquillement assis, lui sirotant un café noir et moi observant avec détachement la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

« - Allez Probie, envoies les sauces et le paquet qui tombe de ton épaule.

- Grrmpph ! susurra ce dernier entre ses dents, la bouche obstruée par une poignée en papier qui appartenait à un des multiples sacs qu'il transportait.

- Eh bien messieurs, quand mangeons-nous ? demandai-je alors que les deux compères se dirigeaient finalement vers la où nous nous trouvions.

DiNozzo ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à me répondre quand le regard bleu acier de l'ex-Marine le transperça. Il se figea sur place, mais ne moucha mot, et posa le butin sur son bureau, à côté d'une Ziva qui ne put réprimer un éclat de rire lorsque le patron paralysa son équipier par la force de ses yeux.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les hirondelles Tony, lui chuchota-t-elle pendant qu'il retournait s'asseoir.

- Heum on dit les mouches, Ziva. » Intervint McGee, avant de retourner à ses occupations alors que cette dernière imitait le célèbre « Gibbs' look » à son intention.

Il manquait bien sûr Abby, et je questionnai Timothy sur le pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas là. Il me répondit avec confiance qu'elle était passée chercher deux trois trucs au labo. « Il prend de l'assurance, ce McGee, c'est une bonne chose. » me surpris-je à penser.

« - Bosch ? Direchteur ? Vous chavez pas faim ? respira DiNozzo entre deux bouchées de nouilles, articulant difficilement avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. En réalité, il était le seul à avoir ouvert les boites de nourriture, et Jethro ne s'était même pas donné la peine de venir récupérer le tout sur les bureaux de Tony et de Tim.

- Tony, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

- Ben disons, boss, que M.DiNozzo père ne s'est jamais vraiment donné la peine de m'éduquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ils furent interrompus par Abby qui bondissait littéralement hors de l'ascenseur. Elle accouru vers nous, sautillant comme à son habitude. Alors qu'elle venait de piquer un fauteuil de bureau à un agent qui se trouvait derrière, et par la même occasion de lui flanquer une trouille bleue, je posai une question d'un air détendu :

« - Ducky ne vient pas ?

Ziva me répondit rapidement, sur un ton détaché.

- Partit retrouver sa mère, comme tous les midis en ce moment, elle ajouta brièvement, vous croyez qu'en fait, il est partit voir Gisèle ou je sais trop qui ?

- Gisèle est un ballet, officier David, rétorqua Jethro.

- Le nom ne compte pas, agent Gibbs.

- Elle marque un point patron, c'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de ne pas me rappeler le nom..

Il fut coupé rapidement par un coup de coude de sa coéquipière, qui lui tira une grimace où l'on pouvait discerner une certaine lassitude. De mon point de vue, Tony jouait très bien la comédie, ce qui fit sourire la jolie brunette, narquoise.

- Oh mon pauvre petit Tonichou, la jeune gothique bondit vers ce dernier, passant une main sur les côtes de l'italien feintant d'être blessé gravement. Elle se tourna alors vers l'officier David, assise non loin.

- Je t'avais dis de le taper moins fort, Zivy. »

Laissant les agents et les laborantins à leurs querelles et mœurs, je reportais mon attention vers l'homme qui se trouvait au bureau à côté de moi. Il avait le regard posé sur son équipe qui se chamaillait tranquillement, mais je sentais bien qu'il observait autre chose, ou du moins qu'il était occupé par autre chose. Il avait les lèvres étirées en un sourire discret, mais qui reflétait le bonheur que lui procurait le fait d'être ici, assis avec nous. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson fétiche. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'after-shave qu'il utilisait, et je souris, il n'avait pas changé de produit depuis Paris.

_Je m'étais réveillé dans les draps d'un hôtel où je ne me rappelai pas avoir mis les pieds, peut-être parce Jethro m'avait transportée du taxi à notre lit, ce soir là. Décidément je n'aimais pas trop le décalage horaire qu'il y avait en France. Je me rappelle avoir senti son odeur, et ses bras musclés m'enveloppant. Nous avions passé une bonne soirée, une très bonne soirée. J'avais dormi dans ses bras, son torse ciselé me servant d'oreiller et m'enivrant de son odeur. Le lendemain matin je m'étais réveillée tôt, mais ses yeux azur me fixaient déjà avec affection. L'horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin, et je soupirai sereinement avant de refermer mes paupières, et de me rendormir. Quelques heures plus tard, je rouvris les yeux, mais ma tête était posée sur l'oreiller en plume, et non plus le poitrail de mon amant. Je ne pus réprimer un grognement sourd de déception, mais j'entendais le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain adjacente. Ce n'était pas la douche, mais plutôt le robinet qui était allumé. Je me levai et enfila la chemise que Jethro portait la veille, avant de pousser la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait une serviette de toilette nouée nonchalamment autour de la taille et il était en train de se raser, le parfum de son after-shave se répandant dans la petite pièce._

Il était 20h. Après le déjeuner j'avais passé l'après-midi au MTAC, laissant tout le monde vaquer à ses occupations. Pendant la pose de midi, vu que l'ami d'Abby lui avait reprit la seule et unique chaise restante du NCIS, Ziva lui avait cédé son siège et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de DiNozzo, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Le « break » se termina sans embûche, en toute tranquillité.

Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon bureau après une conversation assez agitée avec le directeur de la CIA à propos de l'affaire concernant l'affaire de la Grenouille, et le manque de coopération entre son agence et la mienne. Enfin bref, tout s'était bien terminé après tout, et j'en avais presque oublié que nous étions le 14 février, la Saint-Valentin. Avant de rentrer classer quelques dossiers, je m'appuyais donc à la rambarde, mon perchoir. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée je descendis dans le sanctuaire de l'équipe de Gibbs, à sa demande. Abby et Ducky étaient même montés de leurs étages respectifs. Alors que je descendais les marches, le rire de Ziva fusa dans la pièce, suivi de près par celui de Tony qui venait de mettre un je ne sais quoi dans le breuvage de leur pauvre équipier, Tim. Quelle bande de sales complices, pensais-je à l'attention des deux malfrats, avec un tintement d'ironie. De bonne grâce, je vis tout de même la brunette céder son propre gobelet à McGee.

« - On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois, annonçai-je d'un ton maternel en arrivant en bas des marches.

- Toujours, Directeur, toujours, me répondirent DiNozzo et David en cœur, alors qu'ils se levaient pour venir m'accueillir. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, et à la vue des têtes de mes trois agents, je ne pus qu'être persuadée que c'était Abigail.

- Voottre attention messieurs dames ! Sa petite voix flutée retentit cristalline dans l'espace partagé. A ma plus grande surprise, Jethro n'avait moufté mot depuis mon arrivée, et lors de la petite blague dont Timmy fut le sujet.

- Rien de prévu ce soir, j'espère. Continua-t-elle, avec son énergie naturelle et communiquée.

Tony répondit le premier, le sens de la repartie dont il faisait preuve le poussant à dire une quelconque remarque, même stupide.

- Venant de ma part, cela peut paraître étrange en ce jour si particulier..

- Ce soir DiNozzo. Ce fut les premières syllabes que l'ancien Marine prononçait.

- Bon, nan j'ai rien de prévu.

Il avait l'air un rien boudeur, mais se rétabli aussitôt que Ziva lui adressa un clin d'œil qui devait avoir une toute autre signification pour eux que celle que j'avais interprétée.

- Moi non plus, Abs, annonça ensuite cette dernière.

Mc Gee eut la même réponse, et la jeune gothique se tourna alors vers Gibbs, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Je te suivrais où tu iras, Abby.

Ce fut suivi par un sifflement amusé de la part de l'agent italien, et d'un regard noir, ou plutôt azur de la part du boss.

- Pareil pour moi, Sciuto. »

Lorsqu'elle eu entendu toutes les réponses positives, un rictus satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de la laborantine, et elle s'approcha du bureau de Tony pour y faire un roulement de tambour, histoire d'électriser l'atmosphère. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant au pire et la suite des événements. Le temps d'un soupir passa, et elle reprit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Ziva lui demande poliment d'arrêter en sortant nonchalamment son ouvre-lettre au tranchant aiguisé de son tiroir.

« - Ce soir, soirée surprise ! annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme pendant que Ducky franchissait les portes de l'ascenseur, soupirant de soulagement.

- C'est moi qui vous invite, termina Abby. »

« - Ziva ! Pousse toi tu m'écrase contre la vitre !

- Arrête de te plaindre, Tony. Toi au moins t'es assis !

- Je te signale que toi aussi, sur mes genoux. »

Je vis Jethro soupirer à mes côtés à la vue de ses deux agents qui n'avaient arrêté de se chamailler depuis le départ. Il faut dire que pour une fois, notre laborantine n'avait pas été très judicieuse en choisissant de nous emmener à sa soirée surprise dans un seul et même taxi. C'était certes une sorte de minibus, mais il ne contenait que 5 places où nous pouvions poser nos fesses. Ducky, Jethro et moi étions assis sur la banquette du fond qui contenait trois places et où nous étions à peu près à notre aise. Le véhicule était modelé de telle façon qu'un sorte d'allée menait jusqu'au frein à main et partait de notre chère banquette. Sur les deux autres côtés il y avait un siège une place à gauche et un autre à droite. Abby était sagement assise sur McGee, se tenant tant bien que mal à la poignée de secours, mais du côté de Tony et Ziva, le siège était légèrement affaissé et les poignées inexistantes. La jolie israélienne essayait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre, à moitié sur les genoux de son partenaire.

Je trouvais cette scène plutôt comique, il faut le dire. Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient à ma droite discutaient avec animosité, mais je ne m'attardai pas trop sur leurs propos. Mon regard dérivait dans le vague, ce moment pittoresque me rappelant un souvenir datant de quelques jours après mon arrivée au poste de directeur.

_Il était 21h30 lorsque je quittai les bureaux du NCIS, harassé par mon nouveau mode de travail. Alors que j'entrai dans l'ascenseur, Ziva, qui n'était encore qu'agent du Mossad ces jours là, entra dans l'ascenseur et nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. J'appréciais le fait de discuter avec une vieille amie, et nous nous dirigions vers le parking. Soudain, je me rappelai être venue avec le nouveau chauffeur que l'on m'avait assigné. Ziva, quant à elle, était venue en transports en commun n'ayant toujours pas eu l'occasion d'acheter une voiture vu que son installation au Etats Unis restait indécise. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas rentrée dans la bouche de métro, et lorsque nous entrions dans le compartiment qui se trouvait devant nous, la foule nous propulsa à l'intérieur. Je vis de visage de mon amie se crisper mais lui adressais en silence une parole apaisante. Nous étions serrées comme des sardines en boite, et c'était plus qu'inconfortable._

Le sourire de Jethro devant mon visage me sortit de mes rêveries. Nous étions sûrement arrivés, au grand soulagement de plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient dans le minibus qui portait bien son nom, ce soir-là. Sur le trottoir, DiNozzo étira ses bras et ses jambes, soulagé. Nous étions devant un club à la devanture retro-chic, ce qui ne ressemblait pas tellement à Abby.

« - T'es sure que tu pourras payer notre consommation élevée, miss Sciuto ? demanda l'italien récoltant au passage plusieurs regards noirs.

- Oui, DiNozzo. »

Nous marchions dans le bar, ou plutôt le lounge comme disait Timothy toujours très renseigné. Je marchai en tête de file au bras de Ducky.

« - Dis moi, Jennyfer, cette endroit me rappelle quelque chose ? Ne sommes nous pas déjà venus ici ?

- Ca ressemble en effet à un restaurant qu'il y avait à Paris il y a longtemps, sauf pour la déco. Lui répondis-je en souriant. »

Je trouvais l'endroit agréable avec l'ambiance assez tamisée me rappelait les salles de cocktail que j'avais fréquenté en France, avec l'orchestre jouant sur une estrade et le verre de vin trônant dans ma main close. Abby pointa un petit espace dans un coin de la pièce, composé d'une table basse en bois parfumé, de quelques fauteuils qui semblaient assez confortables et de deux banquettes en angle. Le Docteur Mallard s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en tissus, McGee s'assit sur un autre fauteuil, Ziva se posa sur une des banquettes à côté de Tony. La laborantine s'était assise à la droite de DiNozzo sur cette même banquette. Il ne restait que Jethro et moi debout, et comme lors du voyage en camionnette, nous nous assîmes sur le deuxième pouf. La conversation s'amorça avec entrain, et la soirée débuta tranquillement, chacun commandant sa boisson favorite. Lorsque la serveuse arriva, Tony se mit en quelque sorte à lui faire du charme, ce qui déplut à sa partenaire assise à ses côtés, qui se garda bien de le faire paraître. La jeune femme ayant pris leur commande et étant retournée s'occuper ailleurs, Ziva demanda alors à Gibbs.

« - Je peux ?

- Pour sûr, David. »

Et elle infligea au jeune frivole une magistrale « slap » derrière la tête, comme le faisait si bien leur boss.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, mais à ma grande surprise personne n'était totalement alcoolisé, du moins pas encore. Je discutais avec Ziva et Abby des males du NCIS, alors que ces derniers faisaient mine de ne pas prendre part à la conversation. L'amusement que je lisais cependant dans les yeux de l'ex Marine ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils écoutaient chaque mot que nous prononcions. Alors que la jolie israélienne se pencha et amena son verre de pina colada à ses lèvres, Tony bailla, ou du moins feint de bailler, étira ses bras et les posa sur les épaules de Ziva qui venait de reposer sa boisson après en avoir pris une gorgée. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, excepté Jethro, cette dernière installa confortablement sa tête sur le torse de son ami. Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du beau garçon. Je souris à leur boss qui ne paraissait guère se soucier de la règle 12 qui venait d'être sans aucun doute enfreinte.

Après quelques gorgées d'alcool en plus, et un peu plus d'une heure passée, je pus voir dans l'obscurité qui nous enveloppait la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de moi chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme qui l'entourait de ses bras.

Le crooner qui se trouvait sur scène s'apprêtait à faire une annonce : « - Cher public, il est bientôt minuit et la Saint-Valentin touche à sa fin.. »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, cela me suffisant amplement pour me rappeler douloureusement le jour que nous étions. Je soupirai, alors qu'une main calleuse et douce vint se placer dans la mienne. Le contact de la peau de Jethro me remplit d'un doux sentiment de réconfort, et toute la douleur fut instantanément effacée. Je croisai son regard bleu qui me faisait fondre, et il me chuchota à l'oreille ces quelques mots, avec une infinie tendresse : « _Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Jen_. » Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hesitez pas à reviewer j'adore ça.


End file.
